


Exams Are Evil

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Domestic Bliss, Ficmas 2018, Fluff, I am Sam - Freeform, M/M, Preparing for an exam, sam is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is preparing for his exam. Michael helps him relax.





	Exams Are Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintershieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershieldmaiden/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL SAMWISE who has helped beta Loving Heart and is in general an awesome friend. 
> 
> AND IT'S FICMAS. MERRY FICMAS

“I hate studying,” Sam whined.

Michael looked over and chuckled at Sam, who was currently pouring over his CLA review manual. Sam had his certified paralegal exam coming up in the new year, so he could get some work experience in before tackling law school. Certification wasn’t necessary, but it would give Sam an edge in the job market. 

“You’re going to be fine, Sam,” Michael soothed as he returned to his own legal pad, where he was writing down a list of search terms to put into Lexis the next day. “You’re a smart man. It’s a 120 question multiple choice exam that takes three hours to complete.” 

“That’s phase one,” Sam reminded Michael. “Phase two is the writing portion.” He laid his head down on his desk. “I want the sweet relief of death.” 

“When’s your exam?” Michael hummed as he set the legal pad and pen aside. 

“January 18 at 1 PM,” Sam groaned. “May as well be at 5 AM with my sleep cycle being fucked up.” 

“Well,” Michael chuckled, “it’s three and a half weeks away. You’re a good student, Sam, and you’ll nail this test.” 

“I hope so,” Sam grunted. “I’m not keen on spending another sixty bucks on retaking this exam.” 

“You weren’t keen on spending the 275 on the exam either,” Michael smirked. 

“Nor the 55 for the exam fee at the PSI testing center,” Sam rubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck real property law.” 

Michael cracked up laughing, the chuckles slightly quelling at the magnificent bitch face his boyfriend gave him. “Aww, baby, everyone says that,” he said soothingly. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you all brushed up and I’m sure you’ll do fine. I’ll help you and even if you fail, remember that I did fail the bar my first time. It’s not a big deal, but I get you. You’re going to do fine. Don’t stress too much on it. Okay?” 

Sam inhaled and exhaled, rubbing his eyes again. “Yeah, okay,” he said. 

“Come here,” Michael hummed, patting the couch beside him. “You’ve stared at that book long enough, you need to relax before we go to bed. Criminal Minds, CSI, or Tell Me a Story?” 

“Criminal Minds,” Sam sighed as he flopped on the couch next to his lawyer boyfriend. “Thanks, babe.” 

Michael smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Sam’s head. “You’re welcome, baby.” He clicked on their Netflix and brought up Criminal Minds. “Preference on a season?” 

“Not season 5,” Sam yawned. “Or the season where Reid’s in prison. Or the one with Madison. Umm. I think Season 7 is fairly safe.” 

“Season 7 it is,” Michael chuckled, clicking over to the selected season. “Six is good too.” 

“JJ’s gone then,” Sam reminded Michael. 

“Aahh, true,” Michael smiled. “Well, let’s enjoy some time together and then give you those eight hours of sleep. How does that sound?” 

“Awesome,” Sam said. He leaned in for a sweet kiss and Michael happily gave him one as the opening title card to Criminal Minds sounded throughout their tiny living room. He still may stress about the exam, as was his nature, but at least he’s got his boyfriend to keep him grounded. 

_ The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today. -H. Jackson Brown, Jr.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
